Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, an image correction method, and a storage medium for conducting an image correction to an image including a plurality of areas having different color temperature and brightness.
Background Art
As to conventional digital cameras, when images are captured, the images may include a plurality of irradiated areas having different color temperature due to different lighting conditions such as different types of light sources, and the captured images can be divided into different areas such as a shade area and a sunny area to conduct a suitable white balance correction for each of areas having different color temperature.